


the words you've borrowed

by batard_loaf



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bickering, Dialogue Heavy, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, No Angst, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Soft Jaime Lannister, Vignette, i guess this could be considered completely canon non-compliant because it's actually happy, no particular canon setting, shhh just let them have this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batard_loaf/pseuds/batard_loaf
Summary: Jaime is an ass, but he does, occasionally, have a way with words. Or havehisway, with words.--“It matters not to me what your teats look like,” Jaime snaps, and Brienne folds her arms, mulishly unmoved.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 12
Kudos: 107





	the words you've borrowed

“It matters not to me what your teats look like,” Jaime snaps, and Brienne folds her arms, mulishly unmoved. After a moment, he relents, cowed by her beetled brows: “…to me you have the best qualities of both sexes.”

“You have the height of a man,”—he shoves her shoulder until she falls back against the bed—“the stubbornness,”—traces her strong jawline, presently jumping with irritation—“the strength,”—crawls back between her thighs, which squeeze against his hips like she’s thinking of flipping them over—“and the honor.” He clasps her right hand in his left, pulling it back across her body until she relents and bares her breasts to him once more, lacing her fingers with his. He uses his stump to pin her other arm next to her head. For a moment, she merely pants up at him, waiting.

“But you also have the lovely eyes of a maiden,” he continues, and presses a kiss to each eyelid in turn, “a maiden’s heart,”—he captures her left nipple in his mouth, sucking and rolling it between his tongue and teeth until she is squirming beneath him—“a maiden’s blushes,”—licks the blotchy flush blooming from her chest up her freckled neck to her chin—“and a maiden’s—“ This last, he cuts off with a gasp as his cock slides home. She leans up to kiss him, warmly, and his eyes flutter closed. What was the argument again? It is lost as he is lost, in the roll of her hips and the press of her mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Bucking the length trend in this fandom to ask myself, "how short can I make an ASOIAF fic?" Now we know.
> 
> One day I'll write something with a plot! But today is not that day! Although writing that summary made me want to expand this, at some point. Maybe I'll rewrite it from Brienne's perspective?


End file.
